Question: $ 1.68\% \div (7\% \div 6\%) $
Answer: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.0168 \div (0.07 \div 0.06) $ $ = 0.0168 \times (0.06 \div 0.07)$ $ = (0.0168 \times 0.06) \div 0.07$ $ = 0.001 \div 0.07$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div7={1}\text{ or }7\times{1} = {7}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{30}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${30}\div7={4}\text{ or }7\times{4} = {28}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div7={4}\text{ or }7\times{4} = {28}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }7\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div7={0}\text{ or }7\times{0} = {0}$ $10.08 \div 0.07 = 144$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $144 = 14400\%$